Hawaiian Photo Shoot
by Glitch
Summary: Ash's cousin Meggie stops by for some family help. And Ash and company are totally in! Now it's off to Hawaii and with a place with a romantic atosphere like Hawaii, they're bound to fall in love! AAMRN maybe a little Rocketshipping.
1. Meggie

The Hawaiian Photo Shoot  
  
A/N: Yeah yeah, title sux, I know. Anyway, this is another one of my weird creations of a story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Pokemon isn't mine. The plot of this story isn't mind.  
  
"Ash! Ash get down here!" Delia cried down to her son.  
  
"Coming Mom!" Ash called. He pulled on a shirt Misty gave him on his birthday a few months ago and slid down the banister and landed next to his mother.  
  
"Show off." He heard Misty mutter from the kitchen table. Even in their teen years they still acted like 10 year olds.  
  
"Why'd I have to wake up so early? And before Brock?" Ash asked, after giving Misty a face. Pikachu and togepi, who were on the table, were both following the pattern of given faces. (You know Misty makes a face, they look at her, Ash makes a face, they look at him, etc)  
  
"Come on you two. Remember? You have a visitor today." Delia explained, as she stepped between the two.  
  
"Yeah Ash. I can't believe you don't even remember your own cousins arrival!" Misty teased as she washed her bowl.  
  
"Oh right! Meggie!" Ash exclaimed slapping his head. "I-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah we know." Misty cut in, then in her best Ash imitation. "I forgot."  
  
"Har, har. It is to laugh." Ash replied sarcastically as he gulped down his eggs.  
  
"Well you better hurry if you want to meet Margaret properly." Delia told them as she and Mr. Mime got ready to go out in the garden.  
  
Finally after three servings. Ash was full, and Brock finally came down.  
  
*Yawn*"Hey, what I miss? And why's Ash already up?" Brock greeted as he stretched his arms over his head.  
  
"Well, Meggie, my cousin, is coming and my mom woke me too early to my liking." Ash replied.  
  
"Oh, that makes sense." Brock said slightly groggily as he poured some cereal. Just then it hit him.  
  
"MEGGIE?! WAHOO!" He had met her a few years back and he could have gotten her number if Misty wasn't standing beside him holding the mallet.  
  
"Guess Brock is excited." Misty said agrivated at the older males childness.  
  
"Guess so." Ash replied as he watched Brock bounce off the walls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After getting freshened up, the gang went out to the fields to train their Pokemon a bit. They all had actually achieved to get at least half of their Pokemon about level 50. Misty was training the water pokemon Squirtle (He came back), Todidile, Staryu, Starmie, Golduck, Poliwhirl, and Seaking. Brock was training the fire and rock pokemon. Graveler (Sp?), Onix, Ninetails, Charizard, and Cindiquil(sp?). And Ash, trained all other types they had. right now they were working on defense.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Someone behind ash asked. Ash turned to see a girl about his age, 16, with short brown hair in a braid, and blue eyes. She wore a white t-shirt with blue sleeves, black jeans, and a battared version of Ash's hat.  
  
"Meggie!" Ash exclaimed as he gave the girl a hug.  
  
"Meggie?" Brock repeated and turned, then went into girl-mode. He pushed Ash aside to make his appearance. "Hi my name's Brock, you remember me don't you? Will go out with me?" He rushed.  
  
Meggie laughed nervously. She did remember him seeing she had a crush on him. She liked her men desperate. She then replied. "Maybe. I don't know how long I'll be staying."  
  
Brock looked like he was high off of something, a girl actually didn't turn him down! Misty, Pikachu and Ash were both equally shocked and entertained, (Togepi had no clue why everyone's jaw was big enough for him to crawl through.) for two reasons. 1) Brock didn't get turned down by a girl, but she didn't really say yes either. 2) Brock and Meggie were so clueless that they both had a crush on each other. (Sound familiar? Quick, I'm taking answers (not really)!)  
  
There was an akward scilence till Meg spoke.  
  
"Ash who's your girlfriend?" She asked nudging Ash in the ribs with her elbow. The two instantly went into denial.  
  
"Her/Him? NEVER!" They cried in unison. Meggie giggled and shook her head in fake weariness.  
  
"Sure. That's what they all say." She sighed as she knelt down to play with Pikachu and Togepi.  
  
"My name's Misty." Misty introduced herself blushing a bit. Meggie looked at the two for a bit with concentration. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, it's just that, well, I've been working for a magazine to earn some cash after I was the World Pokemon Champion." Meggie replied.  
  
"I remember that! You were the world champ for two years!" Misty added. Meg giggled a bit.  
  
"Yeah I was pretty great." She replied, cockily. "I mean, I lasted for two years and that's pretty long."  
  
"Hey Ash, she really is your cousin!" Brock said; he finally broke from his trance. "She has as big of a head as you!"  
  
"HEY!" Meg growled. "Take that back!"  
  
"Sorry!" Brock cried, raising his hands in defense. When Meg wasn't looking, Brock whispere to Misty. "She's pretty much like him."  
  
"As I was saying, I work for a mag as the assistant choreographer for the teen department. You see, the mag I work for is in designer clothing. I am just visiting to see if anyone in town would like to work as models or one of my helpers." Meg explained. "Since it's spring we have to get the summer issue ready. So we're gonna do a shoot in Hawaii (My state home!), you know beaches, hot girls in bikinis, hot guys, practically summer all year long. (Heheheh)  
  
"Girls? YAHO-" Brock began but remembered if he got the girls he'll lose the date. "I mean- Yeah. Girls. They're everywhere these days, errrr.....yeah."  
  
"Okaaaay." Ash sighed as Misty and Meg stared at Brock.  
  
"And you were gonna go out with him?" Misty muttered to Meg.  
  
"This is what makes him cute." Meg replied, Misty stared in disbelief. Meg shrugged and spoke out to the boys.  
  
"So are you in?" She gave them all that familiar Ketchum-puppy-look. They didn't really mind seeing they were gonna agree anyways.  
  
"Why not? I still owe you for that mud and mail incident." Ash replied, Misty and Pikachu stared at Ash in interest. "Don't ask."  
  
"I'm totally in! I love the beach!" Misty agreed. Togepi, who had no clue what was going on, gave a shrill cheer as if to say, "Me too!"  
  
"Of course I'm in! Nothin's keepin' me from the gir- I mean, from the responsibility of watching you two." Brock added.  
  
"Great! It's settled. We leave tomorrow! If I knew this would only take a day, I wouldn't have packed so much." Meggie announced.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bye Mom!" Ash called as the house began to dissappear in the distance. "I'll bring you home some stuff!"  
  
"Seeya Aunty!" Meggie called. "I'll remind Ash to change his you-know- what!" Ash fell over himself, as the group continued on, Pikachu, who was riding on Ash's hat, jumped off and followed the group.  
  
"Bye Miss. Ketchum! I'll remind her to remind him!" Misty shouted waving, along with a clueless Togepi.  
  
"Bye Miss. Ketchum, I'll e-mail you that recipe as soon as I can. And I'll remind her, to remind her to remind him!" Brock shouted as the house completely dissappeared.  
  
"Come on guys you don't have to do that, really!" Ash cried as he ran to catch up with them. They all laughed as they ran away from a dusty, pleading Ash.  
  
  
  
A/N: This is the beginning of the adventure. But I need to ask you all. I need three members maybe two girls and a two guys. Anybody wanna help? The girls (or guys) are gonna be the people who dress Ash and Misty and Brock. I don't know what they're called.  
  
And two are photographers. 


	2. Levels

A/N: Hello! Long time no see! I finally got something up! thanks to my spy like methods! Here's your chapter!  
  
The ride to Hawaii was a pretty enjoyable one. Meggie's job actually had a personal jet they rode in, to their comfort. They decided to leave the Pokemon at home, seeing neither wanted sand in their fur and shell.  
  
Ash and Meggie sat on one side of the jet as Brock and Misty sat on the other. Meggie, Brock and Misty were laughing. They were talking about the previous adventure they all had the last time they saw Meg.  
  
"I can't believe we had to do that! You guys are evil!" Misty sighed at the memory. Brock and Meggie smiled, they had a little secret behind it and it worked perfectly. But Misty had seen through it all in the end.  
  
Ash, who had just woke up turned to them groggily.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked as he stretched the sleep from his muscles.  
  
"About the time Meg and Brock set us up." Misty told him.  
  
"What? When?" Ash asked.  
  
"Remember? When we were walking to Pallet with Meg?" Brock sighed, knowing Misty, she'll probably wack him to bring the memory back.  
  
"WAH! I remember! You guys thought that up?! That was embarressing!" Ash cried.  
  
"I dunno, you seemed to have enjoyed it." Meg replied slyly. Ash blushed as he turned to Misty who had her head bent over, her bangs covering his view.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Flashback  
  
Ash, Mist, Meg, and Brock were walking down the path to Pallet in that precision. They were off to Pallet to get pikachu and Togepi, seeing they left them their for the study of Professor Oak. But Meg was walking backwards talking to Brock about a plan she cooked up for Ash and Misty.  
  
"Come on Brock! All you have to do is shove into Misty!" Meg pleaded.  
  
"Why not you do it?" He asked, knowing one shove into Ash will cause him brain damage.  
  
"I can't shove myself into Misty!" She replied quietly so the other two won't hear.  
  
"Fine. But if I get hurt you owe me!" Brock replied, giving in.  
  
"Fine, my phone number if you do." She replied smirking.  
  
"Ya' mean it?!" Brock asked.  
  
"Sure do! Deal?" She asked extending her hand.  
  
"Deal!" Brock replied shaking it. He traded spots with Meg in line and Meg pushed him.  
  
He bumped into Misty, who bumped into Ash. Misty, on instinct, grabbed his shoulders for support just as he turned around. Now they were facing each other eye to eye, both blushing crazily.  
  
"Sorry." Misty wispered, grinning a little. Ash gave a grin to show apologizes accepted, but the ground beneath them shook.  
  
"Oh oh." He said as they both fell in.  
  
"Ash! Misty! You okay?" Meg called. "Brock and I are gonna go for rope!"  
  
"Alright! Hurry!" Misty replied. They were in a whole just big enough for a couple of Snorlaxs to sleep side by side.  
  
"So now what?" Ash asked.  
  
::Sigh:: "I dunno. Stupid Brock. If he hadn't pushed me, I bet our weight seperately would have gotten us across of this stupid hole." Misty replied, sitting. Ash, with nothing else to do, sat with her.  
  
"Well, at least we can keep each other company." Ash said trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Yeah, for one part." Misty replied.  
  
"Yeah, why'd you grab me when I turned around?" Ash asked slyly.  
  
"You caught my fall. Brock pushed me and since you were in front of me, I grabbed held of you. So thanks." She answered looking at him, slightly blushing. For some reason, seeing her blush made Ash blush. Weird world huh?  
  
"Your welcome." He replied looking up at the wholes top. Then out of the blue, he said out loud by accident. "You have nice eyes."  
  
Misty blushed. Ash was really giving her a compliment?  
  
"Why Ash Ketchum. Do you really think I have nice eyes?" She asked. Ash's eyes widened with shock.  
  
"I said that out loud?! WAH!" He said in embarressment.  
  
((Ash really thinks about me, in that way? Guess the little boy I knew is growing up. Guess I am too to be thinking about him like this.)) Misty though, blushing heavily. Then to easen Ash she replied.  
  
"You have a nice pair of brown eyes. They look like chocholate. No wonder you have your eye on sweets all the time!" Ash blushed and nodded.  
  
"I never really did like that saying 'Your eyes on sweets.'" Ash replied. Ash looked up again, it looked like sun-down.  
  
"Well, we're gonna be sleeping in a hole tonight." Ash said as he leaned against the wall, but it being curved and all he fell on Misty's shoulders. He blushed as he got straightened out. He looked at Misty who was blushing too.  
  
"Sorry." He said, hoping he won't get the mallet.  
  
"No it's okay. I don't care, I did that the last time we were in a mess like this." Misty replied.  
  
"I wonder if this is a Team Rocket whole they forgot about?" Ash asked.  
  
"Maybe." Misty replied. She pulled her bangs back, and found her ponytail came loose. She sighed and untied her hair.  
  
"You know, you look a lot better like that." Ash replied, blushing again. "You should leave it down more often."  
  
"I don't really know." Misty sighed uncertainly running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Come on you look so cu-" Ash began then clasped his hands over his mouth in horror.  
  
"You think I'm cu? Cu. Cute! You think I look cute like this!?" Misty asked forgetting about her pigtail. Ash could only stare as Misty advanced. They both blushing furiously.  
  
Ash nodded yes as Misty came eye to eye with him. Misty smiled. And pulled off his cap and jacket.  
  
"Thanks Ash. But you know what? You look a lot better without these." Misty replied, pulling the garments on.  
  
"Hey! come on Misty! I thought girls liked being called cute, and stuff like that!" Ash replied.  
  
"We do, just now you have to go to the next level!" She teased. As she stood up and got across the whole as far from Ash as possible.  
  
"And what may that be?" Ash called slightly frustrated and forlorn. Knowing Misty, she might be more of a problem than Primape ever been.  
  
Misty stopped and though. ((What would be enough to scare Ash away?)) Just then it hit her. She then blushed and tapped her lips.  
  
"Kissing?!" Ash stared in shock. First you call them cute, then you gotta kiss them? But if it's gonna get his stuff back....  
  
"Fine! I'll do whatever it takes to get my hat and jacket back!" He replied. Misty looked at him, both blushing a bit.  
  
"You were always this determined huh?" Misty asked, Ash just nodded and ran towards her. Soon the hole was filled with screams, laughter and pounding of feet as Ash tried to catch Misty to get the clothing, but she'd only run faster, turn and tap her lips.  
  
Just as she turned Ash caught up to her and grabbed the bottom of the jacket. She stopped and, like a yo-yo came back to Ash in his arms. He had his arm around her waist and they just stood there staring, and blushing. The sun was setting and it set perfectly on Misty's face.  
  
((He grew.)) Was all Misty could think before Ash said his mind.  
  
"If I have to go to the next level to get my stuff back. I will." Ash told her Misty's eyes widened as he cupped her chin and raised it. He pulled off his cap and he kissed her. Misty was sure this was a dream, as she wrapped her hands around his neck by instinct.She felt his hands pull off his jacket, which she gave up easliy, and he felt him pull it on. Even with his things back he didn't pull away.  
  
((I can pull away now!)) He thought, but his body didn't move. His body felt daring. Just as he was about to slip his tounge into her mouth they heard someone call.  
  
"Ash! Misty! We're- Whoa! We gotta leave them two alone more often." Brock said as they approached the side of the hole. They had both caught Ash and Misty kissing and felt it was only neccessary to ask when's the wedding as they pulled them both up.  
  
"So Ash you finally did it huh?" Brock asked as they set up camp.  
  
"Come on Brock I had to! Or she wouldn't give up my things!" Ash replied, as much as he enjoyed it, he wasn't gonna say anything. He told him about what happened and why he 'had' to kiss her.  
  
"The next level huh? I gotta try that next time." Brock replied as he went off to cook dinner.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ _~  
  
End Flashback  
  
"I can't believe you got him to kiss you like that!" Meg laughed at Misty, who was still bent over blushing.  
  
"Come on! I never knew he'd do it!" Misty said as she raised her eyes to look at Ash who was had cupped his chin in his hands and was leaning forward so he was leaning on his elbows on his lap, staring at Misty, blushing.  
  
She smiled slightly, knowing no one but him can see it. He smiled and gave him a flirting wink. She blushed more as the plane ride continued. 


	3. Level 1

Hawaiian Photo Shoot  
  
A/N: Hey! Here's the second chapter and I spent a while thinking about it. So here you go!  
  
  
  
Ash was glad that they finally reached Hawaii. When they got out Misty put on her black frame shades with blue tint. They rode till they got to Ala Moana (The greatest mall EVER!) Hotel.  
  
"Aloha!" Someone cried when they came out of the car they had been riding.  
  
"Hey! Toshi!" Meg cried. she hugged a girl carrying four leis. (These are necklaces of flowers if you didn't know)  
  
"Hey! So where's the models you told me about at 1 in the morning." Toshi asked giving Meg a lei.  
  
"These two. Ash and Misty." Meg said.  
  
"What about Brock?" Misy asked as she watch Toshi give Brock a lei and step away when he tried to ask her out.  
  
"He's gonna be with me. I have a felling he'll be of use to the water pokmeon we'll be shooting." Meg replied.  
  
"Water Pokemon!? Alright!" Misty cried happily as Toshi came up. These two huh? Well welcome to Hawaii. One of the most romantic places to stay at on vacation. I expect you two are dating?"  
  
"What? No, no, no, no, no! We're just friends." Ash replied, he and Misty were both red.  
  
"Oh well, that may change. You are in Hawaii." Toshi smirked. "I'll give you your leis after we get past an inspection."  
  
"Inspection?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yes. To see if there is something we should cover before shooting." Toshi replied as she handed the leis to Meg."Let's go to my room and start, eh?"  
  
They walked into the hotel and rode the elevator to level 2. There toshi led them to her room.  
  
"Let me see Misty. If you feel embarressed. I'm sorry, this is standard procedure." She said as they entered. She went to the front of the couch where it was clear and the rest of the gang sat on the couch watching.  
  
She walked up and handed Ash her shades. He stood there watching as he pulled the shades on. Toshi pulled on Misty's ponytail and it fell a few inches past her shoulders. She then pulled on Misty's button shirt revealing Misty's new grown features. She blushed and bent over slightly to block the view.  
  
Ash sat there blushing as he looked at Misty's creamy skin and shape, and size but he mentally slapped himself for being a perve. She had also been wearing shorts showing her long perfectly shaped legs. He was so lucky the shades were blocking the size of his eyes!  
  
"Hmmm..... Nice shape, good colored skin, perfect facial image. You passed." Toshi said handing Misty her scrunchy and shirt. Misty hurriedly put on her shirt leaving her hair down.  
  
"Ash." Toshi said. Ash stood up. Toshi took off his hat, the shades, and jacket and handed them to Misty. Misty eargerly put the shades on. Toshi stood there and yanked Ash's shirt off.  
  
"Hey! Come on! Ya' could've asked!" He cried more angry than embarressed.  
  
Misty sat there in a trance. Ash's body was well toned. And his skin wrapped tightly over his muscles, he had broad shoulders and even with his jeans on, it was obvious his legs grew longer than when they first met.  
  
"Dang, he's hot!" Misty said, to her bad luck, they heard.  
  
"What?!" They asked her big eyed, especially Ash.  
  
"Nothing! I just said... Dang it's hot! Yeah!" Misty said hurriedly. Everyone went back to watching the inspection. Ash looked slightly dissapointed.  
  
"Perfect! You both passed! Well here's you key, you have to shair a room, I'm sorry. But it's one of the best and their's two seperate beds." Toshi sighed, as Ash finished putting on his clothes. "See you tomorrow at 3 and we'll get started!"  
  
Everyone exited the room to their own. Ash and Misty were both blushing as they walked silenty to the elevator to get to their floor. when they reached their rom Ash finalyl broke the tension.  
  
"So we're really gonna be models. First a master now a model. I wonde how that's gonna sound in the papers." Ash said as they entered the room. It was a perfect ocean view with a balcony, everyhing else was similar to Toshi's room, except bigger and roomier.  
  
"Ha. That's gonna be the day. The last time they wrote about you was when they found out about the hole thing. And that was three months after!" Misty replied. She had been right. three months after the hole incident, the papers got hold of that information and made it world wide, titling it: Master For Disaster! Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum and Girlfriend Misty Yawa caught kissing in a hole!  
  
"Hahahah. If I remember correctly I think I saw you put that article in your backpack. With the world GIRLFRIEND highlighted." Ash said looking her directly in the eye. Misty blushed.  
  
"Come on! I wanna go shopping!" Misty said changing the subject. Ash sighed as he went to go get changed.  
  
  
  
Then next morning Misty woke up wearing only her sports bra and cotton pants. It had been hot last night, no other explanation needed.  
  
She walked to the phone to get herself something to eat from room service. Luckily, the magazine they were working for paid for them. Before she dialed the lobby Ash came out wearing clean boxers. She stared at him for a minute as he stretched. He caught her looking and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What? It was hot." He said smirking. "You should know, look what your wearing."  
  
"Haha. What do you want for breakfast?" Misty asked.  
  
"Umm, pancakes." Ash replied.  
  
"Alright." Misty said as she dialed and ordered.  
  
After breakfast, the two sat down talking about things you would talk about if you had a friend of the opposite gender. They played cards and Pokemon trivia.  
  
"You know Misty, you sure....changed a lot." Ash said turning to face her on the couch; he was sitting in the middle of the couch while Misty by the right arm of the chair.  
  
"What do you mean?" Misty asked confused. Ash stared at her embarressed. He then began waving around her chest. "ASH!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I just noticed yesterday! I was just saying!" He pleaded waiting for the mallet, but when he looked, Misty was holding her face in her hand blushing.  
  
"Ash.... I wasn't gonna hit you!" She told him, she was obviously flattered. "You changed a bit to. For one thing you look more... muscled." She replied.  
  
Ash sighed and confess, hoping in all the flattery Misty'll forget hte bike. "You know, you look pretty cute like that." He said pointing to the outfit Misty had. She smirked.  
  
"I have to say, you look pretty....hot the way you are right now too." Misty replied.  
  
Ash smirked. he crossed his arms around his chest and laughed.  
  
"Now look who's being a perve." He said.  
  
"Well I'm a girl, this affects me more than you! Besides you said the same thing!" Misty retorted.  
  
"Sure, put the gender differences in! Just cause you ggetting new....um things!" Ash teased.  
  
"You perve! I outta..!" She jumped on Ash and started tickling him, seeing her mallet was left back at Pallet.  
  
"Stop! Please! No!" Ash laughed, flailing his arms and legs about. Misty practially enjoying herself.  
  
"Never!" She replied. Ash suddenly had an idea and clasped his legs together and pushed Misty down. Causing her to land on Ash. Misty stopped instantly to blush, Ash taking advantage wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Ha! Now you can't do anything!" He said. Misty struggled but Ash was too strong. "Come on let go!" She squirmed.  
  
"Never!" Ash cried. Just then they heard someone cough. They looked and saw Brock standing above the couch.  
  
"Well, well. May I ask why ash has his legs wrapped around Misty's and he's holding her down, both of you ae sweating, Ash is breathing heavy and your both in your underwear?" He asked, enjoying the torment it cause Ash and Misty.  
  
"Come on Brock we were playing!" Misty replied.  
  
"Yeah. I get it! Us being in hawaii inspired you to pretend! Pretend you're having a honeymoon! Well, I guess I'll leave you lovebirds alone with a message. Remember to go to the beach in 3 hours. Bye!" Brock said. Ash and Misty looked at each other blushing when they heard Brock say, "I LOVE Hawaii!" 


	4. Level 2 (Hawaiin fun added!)

A/N: This is a story about Hawaii, and it's turning more into the levels, so I'm gonna have some local fun here, k? good. Thanks Tcatamount for your support!  
  
Disclaimer: Mana'o Company's Spread A Little Aloha is not mine, neither is Pokemon or Ala Moana shopping center.  
  
  
  
Ash and Misty ran across the street, both wearing shirts and shorts. They had five minutes to look for the group and with that wouldn't be too hard, seeing meg had said they'd be in the clearest spot.  
  
When they got there Toshi was waiting.  
  
"Come on lovebirds! We have ot gt you ready and on the set!" She said pushing them to a trailor they set out. When they got their Ash was sent with RJ (A girl, her name was Ronnie Jane) beind a curtain.  
  
"Alright Misty, put on this outfit." Toshi said showing her a jean- short bottom and a blue tye-dye strap-less top."This is gonna be one of the styles for this summer."  
  
Misty took it and went behind a screen to change. hen she came out Toshi had her sit down in front of a vanity.  
  
She appiled lip gloss, and braided Misty's hair. Misty got to choose her jewlry, which she picked a orange hibiscus (our state flower) necklace and bracelette. And to top it off, Toshi added a red hibiscus flower in Misty's hair.  
  
"There. See, a beutiful sight for a tomboy huh?" Toshi said as Misty looked in the mirror. She bairly recognized herself. Her hair was shiny and neat, and she definetly didn't look like the little girl who left Cerulean City 5 years ago (yes five years. 15 year old model walking!). "Come on hot stuff, we gotta get to the set."  
  
Misty stepped out of the trailor. She looked around for Ash and didn't see him. Just then a charming looking boy with sleek black hair came up to her. He wore a blue bathing suit with a pokeball on the left leg. He had a Feraligatr tooth choker and bracelette.  
  
"Hey, did you see a girl come out of this trailor. Orange hair red hair like yours. Pretty-" He said, he sounded like.  
  
"Ash Ketchum, did I just hear you call me pretty?" Misty asked raising an eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips. ash's jaw dropped, and eyes went wide.  
  
"Misty, I- I - I- can't say anything right now." He said blushing.  
  
"Come on, we're needed, remember?" Misty said grabbing his hand and leading him to Meg.  
  
"Finally you two. I hope you two weren't getting too intimate." Meg said teasingly.  
  
"Come on Meg! Let's just get this over. Remember we're doing you a favor!" Misty replied, Ash could only nod his head in agreement seeing he was still shocked from his mistake.  
  
"Alright then! Go play!" She said.  
  
"What?" Ash finally spoke.  
  
"We do things naturally. That's how our photographer does things." Meg said. She pointed to a brown haired boy checking his camera.  
  
"TODD!" Ash, Misty and Brock cried.  
  
"Huh?" Todd said as he looked up. "GUYS!"  
  
For a few minutes they talked all at once saying hello and saying what happened when they parted from their last adventure.  
  
"Guys come on! We have a schedule!" Meg called, slightly annoyed at her cousin.  
  
"Sorry Meg. Alright Ash you heard her let's go!" Misty said.She suddenly remembered. "Can we use our pokemon too?"  
  
"Sure!" Todd answered and before you knew it the place was filled with water pokemon.  
  
Ash and Misty, and the Pokemon decided they'd do a surfing bit first. They got on surf boards The Poke-Journies (The mag) rented. They then had a splash war, tag, and built sand castles, sand clump fights, and sand pokemon. In between each activity, having to change outfits.  
  
Finally after three hours of changing, and playing. The shoot was over.  
  
"That's a wrap for the water department. Tomorrow's gonna be casual wear!" Meg called over the busy crowd, packing for their shoot in the mall in Ala Moana! Ash and Misty had bags of clothing they wore and got to take home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ten different outfits, two various styles of a hat, ten hairstyles, many different accessaries, and ten pairs of shoes. I thought I'd never say this, but I don't wanna see another outfit for a while after this job is done." Misty said dropping the bags down in her room.  
  
"We finally see eye to eye." Ash said from the balcony. They had just started to get used to the weather andhe was already in his usual outfit. Misty sat on the couch next to him and sighed. "Misty."  
  
"Yeah Ash?" Misty said as she relaxed her muscles, they had to stand straight the whole morning of the shoot.  
  
"We came here for fun right?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"Yeah. And we're not having the ULTIMATE fun yet are we?" Misty agreed.  
  
"So why not we go out? Into Hawaii?" Ash asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me! Let's wear one of our outfits we got." Misty suggested.  
  
"Sure, why not, they look casual enough." Ash said, and got into his room to change, Misty doing the same.  
  
When they came out, Misty wore a black mini skirt, with black, strappy sandals. A green mid-drift shirt and a green woven necklace and bracelette. Ash wore a local looking Hawaiian print shirt with jeans, and a new jean material hat, with white shoes.  
  
"Man Ash now you look like a local." Misty said when she saw him.  
  
"You look like a tree." He joked. She punched him on the arm, causing him to yell in pain.  
  
"That's what you get for messing with a beauty like myself." Misty said as she walked out of the room, where she heard Ash say in monotone,  
  
"Yeah, a real beauty." Misty wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not, but we should know, right?  
  
They went everywhere! From Dave and Blastoise, a casino, arcade, bar, and restraunt all in one building. They watched the movie Pokemon Terrestrial (sp?) Other wise P.T. And then they went to Ward Wearhouse.  
  
"Come on Ash I hear music, let's go see where it's from!" Misty said, grabbing Ash's hand. They ran towards this large stage with a bunch of people sitting and listening, or dancing in the center near the stage where Mana'o Company was playing. "Let's dance Ash!"  
  
*A-L-O-H-A*  
  
People are you listening, to what we're about to say,  
  
You see we're on a mission, trying to find a way,  
  
If you and me make a guarentee, to spread a little aloha around the world.  
  
And I know we, can work it out, to make this world a better place for you and for me.  
  
Choros  
  
A-L-O-H-A a little aloha in our day.  
  
spread a little aloha around the world.  
  
A-L-O-H-A a little aloha in our day,  
  
spread a little aloha around the world.  
  
Could you imagine, all around the world,  
  
a little aloha in every boy and girl,  
  
Could you imagine, how simple life could be,  
  
with a little aloha in you and me.  
  
Let's spread a little bit aloha, put a little love in your heart,  
  
Take a little dip in the ocean, oh yeah (oh yeah) uh, huh, (uh huh.)  
  
Chorus  
  
Aloha means hello, and aloha means goodbye,  
  
Aloha means I love you and I want to take it higher.  
  
(I want to get high) with a little aloha.  
  
(I could touch the sky) With aloha, with aloha  
  
Let's spread a little bit aloha, put a little love in your heart,  
  
Take a litte dip in the ocean, oh yeah (oh yeah) uh, huh, (uh huh.)  
  
Chorus  
  
Misty laughed as Ash took a bow to her when the dance was over, everyone else clapped as another song came on. The two teens quickly moved on for more enjoyment.  
  
Ash and Misty were having the time of their lives. They decided to go and talk to these two girls, and boys who looked like they were in an arguement.  
  
"Eh bra, no act!" One girl cried punching a boy with black hair.  
  
"Come on Malia I was kidding! You no no need get all angry!" The boy said.  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting, but what?" Misty said.  
  
"Oh, you guys- what Japanese tourist? We talking local." A girl in blue said.  
  
"Yah brada, just let yo' tounge loose and say the point!" Malia added. "Like say 'Can I have some?' in local it's 'Eh, I like?'  
  
"Oh. I get'em." Misty said.  
  
"Yah so da kine." Ash added.  
  
"I know, easy ah?" The boy with black hair said.  
  
"You gotta watch where you talk though, you talk li' dis to anykine person, you gonna hurt!" A boy in a hat said.  
  
"Tanks ah?" Ash said. "Whas yo' name?"  
  
"Oh, she Malia, I'm Travis, dis stupid lo-lo is Justin, and dis is Wena." travis greeted.  
  
"Oh, tanks ah?" Misty said, the four nodded, as the teens walked away practicing their new 'language.'  
  
Soon ended up on the fourth floor of Ala Moana watching the sunset leaning against the railing.  
  
"Wow, I never thought I'd have this much good of a time." Misty said as they looked at the setting sun.  
  
"It's pretty great." Ash replied, he looked at Misty, the sun was on her like the time they were in the hole. Without thinking he shifted his weight on his left arm which was leaning on the rail, as he cupped Misty's chin with her right. He then leaned in and kissed Misty. No he frenched Misty!  
  
When they parted Misty looked paralized. Ash looked at her shocked that he kissed her and she might asked why and... well their friendship'll probably end if she found out. He backed away from her and quickly ran off, Misty still staring with haze in her eyes, but now for a different reason. 


	5. The very eventful chapter Also known as ...

Ash's note: Hey! Long time no read! So here's the final chapter I was so lazy to work on. Now let's the Ash and Misty torturing begin!  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine it belongs to Pikachu Projects '99, Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri and others. Don't push me on it.  
  
  
  
"I dunno why I did that Brock! I just don't know!" Ash cried over and over in Brocks hotel room. He had ran all the way back and had told Brock about it.  
  
"I think I know." Brock said quietly.  
  
"Yeah what?" Ash said pulling of his new hat and twisting it in his fist.  
  
"You like her. And I mean LIKE her, like her." Brock said teasingly.  
  
"Do not!" Ash said blushing.  
  
"Save it for your girlfriend buddy." Brock said, Ash just face- faulted and fell to the ground.  
  
"Yeah, well..... You like Meggie!" Ash said, trying to get back at Brock.  
  
"Yeah? And? Besides at the party tomorrow, I'm taking Meg." Brock replied. The party was to celebrate another successful photo shooting.  
  
"What am I gonna do Brock?" Ash repeated again.  
  
"You can -I dunno if this is new to you but- apologize. Need me to say it again? Alright. Ap-ol-o-gize." He said stretching his last 'apologize' out.  
  
"Har, har." Ash replied. "Fine, tomorrow. Can I just bunk on the couch tonight, I mean, we have to get to one of those rooms early anyways to get the party ready."  
  
"Yeah, but you have to be wearing your outfits by then, they want prep pic too." Brock replied.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Upstairs  
  
  
  
Misty was dazed and crying on her bed. Ash had kissed her but ran away. Her main question was, why?  
  
"Stupid. I wish I never came." She sighed. That's it. She was gonna call Meg saying she's leaving back for Japan. "Stupid Ash, he can be by himself. The instant I set foot in Japan, I'm gonna go to Trovita, where I'm really wanted. Ash's so inconsiderate, sloppy, stubborn;" She sighed. "Hot, sweet, caring, unique, and too good for me. I bet he just did that cause he felt sorry for me."  
  
Misty walked to the phone when someone form the balcony cried. "Prepair for trouble!"  
  
"He's not here. He's someplace else. Besides, even if you do find him, Pikachu's back in Japan. " Misty told them, as she placed her hand on the reciever.  
  
"WHAT! We rode in luggage bags and lived off table-scraps for three days, just to find the Twerps girlfriend is alone with no idea wher he is and he doesn't even have Pikachu!" James cried. Misty nodded as she picked up the reciever.  
  
"1) I'm nobodies girlfriend. 2) I'm sorry that you went through so much for nothing, and 3) Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna call Meg so I can go home." Misty said. The three looked at her, Jessie put a hand on the couch and leaned on it.  
  
"So Twerpette. You've been crying? What Twerp do? Call you scrawny?" Jessie asked, pointing to her red, puffy eyes with her free hand.  
  
Misty sighed. She put the reciever down and sat on the couch besides James, she didn't know whether or not to tell them.  
  
"I don't feel like talking about it." Misty replied.  
  
"Come on! Tell us! For a measly 100 yen we could find him and beat him up for you." Meowth offered. Misty smirked slightly and shook her head.  
  
"I can do that myself. It's just that....well...." She began, Jessie had sat next to James as Misty told them about the hole, the shooting and the last few hours. Meowth, sat down on the couches frame with a tub of popcorn that Jessie, James, and even Misty grabbed from.  
  
"Then when we seperated, he looked scared and ran." She finished as she grabbed two kernals and tossed it into her mouth. James, Meowth and Jessie wiped away their tears.  
  
"That's so sad!" James cried.  
  
"Poor girl!" Jessie added.  
  
"Meowth!" Meowth said.  
  
"Thanks for your support. I think I better call Meg so I can go home now." Misty said, but in mid-grab of the phone. Jessie had her hand on it.  
  
"Hold it girl! Has twerp ever been smart about thinks besides Pokemon?" Jessie asked. Misty sighed and shook her head no.  
  
"And you two act pretty imature right?" Meoth added, Misty, slightly offended, again shook her head yes.  
  
"And if you were five years old and kissed a guy you like, wouldn't you run away all scared?" James said. Misty looked at these hints. They were true, she bent her head, the other three thought she was crying.  
  
"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU MADE HER CRY!" ::WACK:: Jessie hit the other two with a paper fan when the two got up, heads REAL swollen, and looked at Misty along with Jessie, she was grinning.  
  
"Thanks guys. Do you guys want any of my clothes? I got a lot." Misty offered. They were right, and it was the only way she could think of thanking them for showing her, that Ash really did care.  
  
"Sure! Free clothing!" Jessie cried and ran to the bags visible from Misty's door.  
  
"Will Twerp notice if I take some clothes, I hate having to wear women tights!" James asked. Misty smiled and nodded yes.  
  
"Ya' know Twerpette, your pretty cool." Jessie said as she pulled on a dress.  
  
"Thanks. But the names not 'Twerpette'. Specifically, it's Misty." Misty told them, eating the left over popcorn.  
  
"Alright. Thank you Misty." Jessie replied.  
  
"You guys can bunk here tonight, we're going back to Japan the day after tomorrow anyways."  
  
"Oooo! Goody! A bed!" James squealed.  
  
"Least I could do." Misty replied. Maybe team Rocket wasn't that bad after all. Misty thought as she watched Meowth curl up on the couch and fall sleep, he practically looked like a real, sweet, adorable, cat.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was 10:00 AM and half of the people working for Poke-Journies were there trying to get the party ready. It was in one of those party rooms hotels have, and so far only a quater of it was finished.  
  
Ash was wearing his usual outfit, he felt that he shouldn't get dressed up just to hang up a few streamers. He was figiting as he tried to look around for a certain thing. Correction; a certain person. No, better yet. A certain girl.  
  
Ash wanted to apologize for last night and decided to pretend it was like another battle. He had to be determined, prepaired for anything, and truthful to your skills. Ash continued his search and nearly punctured a hole in the roof with his head after being tapped on the shoulder. I guess you can say that he wasn't COMPLETELY prepaired.  
  
"Woah! Hey jumpy." He heard a girl say. He turned to see non other than Misty.  
  
"Uhhh. Hey Misty!" He greeted blushing slightly.  
  
"Okay get a grip Ketchum." He muttered to himself, Misty looked at him strangely. "Ummm..... I have to, come on Ash do something! That's it!"  
  
"Ummm, Ash?" Misty asked, slightly peeved and amused that she caused Ash into this state.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I think I need glasses, seeing your beauty has impaired my vision." Ash replied. He hoped he was doing this right, I mean he had been listening to Brock stutter these things he calls 'Lady Reelers' for practically half his life. "Uh, uh.......Your smile is so bright, that I need to wear my hat's bill low enough to touch my chin!"  
  
Misty didn't really seemed phazed by these remarks. (Those remarks better mean something good or I'll give him one upside the- No Mist calm down, I should be trying to get Ash not kill him.)  
  
"Ash are you doing an impression of Brock because I think your doing a very bad job. For one thing your not drooling enough." Misty told him. Ash sighed, blushed and smirked slightly.  
  
"Heh, sorry Mist. Guess I was just trying to give you a compliment, I'm obviously getting a failing grade huh?" Ash replied. Misty just rolled her eyes and shook her head, she smirked for a minute, but it soon turned into a frown.  
  
"Anyway. I'm sorta dissapointed in you Ketchum." She told Ash. He gave her a confused look. "You left me last night."  
  
Ash felt like dirt as he looked in Misty's eyes, they seemed shiny, and he knew that would usually lead to 2 things. She was excited/happy about something, or she was gonna cry.  
  
"Mist, I'm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I-" Before he could finish his apology Misty interrupted.  
  
"I couldn't ask you why you did that, or even at least retaliate from the kiss." Misty scolded. "And since we're on that subject, why did you kiss me?"  
  
Ash stared at her, her face looked emotionless, he sighed and decided he might as well let the cat out of the bag.  
  
"I did that, because, well, you looked awfully beautiful at the moment, it was a spur of the moment thing, and because I guess it was a slip up on something I wanted to hide. What I'm trying to say is. I love you." Ash told her, he stood there, waiting for his opponent to attack, but curiosity got the best of him before he recieved an answer. He decided, seeing he was already deep into the problem, that he might as well add another conflict with his falling relationship with his friend Misty. "Now you know. And you said you were gonna retaliate from my kiss. How?"  
  
For the first time this topic appeared, he saw Misty smile as she said,  
  
"Like this you dolt." She then gave him the same kiss like last night, except she was doing the kissing. Ash just stood there for a moment trying to process this through his slow moving brain; but when he did he soon came to enjoy it. Even if the whole room was watching them. When they did part, Misty smiled and whispered into his ear, "I love you."  
  
She stood back to admire her work and walked off to help Meg move tables. Ash stood dumbfounded just standing there with his mouth half parted. Brock and Todd ran up to him and bombarded him with questions. All the while he stood quiet.  
  
"Ash, Ash are you okay man?" Brock asked waving a hand in front of Ash's face. Finally Ash spoke.  
  
"Get the tag number of that Tauros, I had just been mentally and visually violated!" He soon fell over in a dead-faint.  
  
"You mean he wasn't already suffering from those symptoms?" Todd asked, Brock broke out laughing as he helped Ash regain conciousness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the party and everything was going fine. Ash and Misty were officially a couple but it wasn't that different. Except that they were always going at it.  
  
The party was going great, they had hula dancers, that had dragged, Ash, Misty, Meg and Brock up on stage to dance along. They had great food, great live music and now they were having a Hawaiian Storyteller.  
  
"That is why people usually have their Honeymoons here. It's the spirit of aloha that makes this place so romantic. The nice scenery, good food, nice people, (A/N: Just don't tick them off. .) and all around nice romantic atmosphere." The Storyteller concluded. But as he got up to leave a trio jumped on stage. The spot light landing in the center.  
  
"We're here in Hawaii, prepair for trouble!" A figure announced, it turned out to be Jessie in a hula skirt.  
  
"And we still don't have Pikachu make that double!" James cried, jumping into spotlight wearing a pair of surfing shorts he got from Ash's pack.  
  
"Hey aren't those my shorts?" Ash asked, Misty shushed him.  
  
"I'll tell you later." She replied.  
  
"To protect romances from devestation!" Jessie cried.  
  
"To unite all couples within our nation!" James added.  
  
"To denounced the beauty of truth and love!" Jessie continued.  
  
"To extend lovers reach to the stars above!" James recited holding his usual rose.  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Love lets us fly at the speed of light!"  
  
"So surrender to it now without a fight!" James finished.  
  
"Meowth that's- why do I have to wear a hula skirt?" Meowth complained. Everyone anime-fell, they had been into the new version of the motto till now.  
  
"Alright Team Rocket. We don't have Pikachu. So I'll ask you nicely to go and cause chaos at the playground where your capable of trouble." Ash told them, half the room laughed.  
  
"Shush up little boy we came for the party, not Pikachu!" Jessie snapped, Ash smirked.  
  
"Sorry but this is a party for-" He began Misty whispered to him.  
  
"Ash, I invited him." She told him.  
  
"Oh. HUH? WHY?!" HE asked in amazement.  
  
"They're the ones who got us together!" Misty whispered. "So for a thanks I invited them."  
  
"Well you should have told me." Ash growled in annoyance at his girfriends late news.  
  
"You were busy!" Misty yelled at him.  
  
"Busy? Busy doing what?" Ash asked in the same tone.  
  
"This!" Misty sighed and grabbed Ash's head and kissed him.  
  
"Umm, Ash not to intterupt, but we're eating here." Meg said watching them.  
  
"How long can they hold their breath?" Brock asked, someone behind him shouted.  
  
"I'll bet you $20's for a half hour!"  
  
"$20! I'm going for $30's, any takers?" Brock asked and soon hand shot up with money to bet on the kissing couple.  
  
"I gotta take a few snaps of this!" Todd said taking pics from ever possible angle he could get to.  
  
"See Jessie, why can't we be like that?" James asked.  
  
"WHAT?!" Jessie shrieked.  
  
"Oops." He whimpered. "Please don't hurt me!"  
  
"Jimmy-boy got a crush! Jimmy-boy got a crush!" Meowth chanted.  
  
"James?" Jessie asked blushing, he nodded. Soon the two were also going at it.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The gang was in Japan and it was already July, they soon recieved the copy of the Poke-Journies Summer Edition. Brock had stayed back with Meg, now HIS official girlfriend. To which everyone believed that he had gotten her drunk. REAL drunk.  
  
"Hey Ash, there's a very nice picture of you and Misty on the cover!" Delia exclaimed as she took the mail from Mr. Mime.  
  
"Huh? Let me see." Ash said from the couch by Misty; he took the magazine and totally flipped! On the cover was him and Misty kissing, right in the center of the mag. on the bottom it stated, "Summer, the next best season of love! It got the two most opposite people together! Their story on page 11."  
  
They quickly turned the page and looked, there were all the pictures that Todd took during the party. They skimmed the sction and found a statement by Brock.  
  
"I so knew they liked each other, seeing I'm their best bud and traveled with them a lot. Guys if your reading this, I got $100's off of the bet from the party!"  
  
"I am so gonna kill him!" Misty shrieked.  
  
"I will be happy to join you. While we're at it you wanna get after Todd and Meg?" Ash asked as they got up.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Misty grinned evily as she and Ash went to pack for their trip to the Company in Celedon.  
  
"I dunno you guys these look so cute of you two together!" Delia squealed.  
  
"MOM!" Ash cried, Delia smiled.  
  
"My little boy." She sighed as the two Pikachu and Togepi laughed at the pictues.  
  
"Shut up you two, you'll be our practice targets!" Misty cried from the stairs, instantly the two shut up.  
  
"And my dear sweet daughter-in-law." Delia quietly added. She rummaged in a drawer for a picture of Ash and Misty, after Ash's proposal.  
  
  
  
Ash's note: The end. YEAH! I better have gotten at least 20 more reviews for this long chapter! I hurt my fingers over you guys! AHAH! You all thought that I had Ash and Misty 12 or something well not! Their 19! MUAHAHAHAH! 


End file.
